


Not Just Another

by lowbudgetcyborg, theghettocyborg (lowbudgetcyborg)



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-21
Updated: 2007-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-07 20:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowbudgetcyborg/pseuds/lowbudgetcyborg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowbudgetcyborg/pseuds/theghettocyborg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magneto and Mystique discuss the Brotherhood's newest recruit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Just Another

"Can we skip to the part where he's a useful soldier?"

Mystique smiled to herself. Magneto didn't usually express such frustrations out loud. "He's already a lot more useful than most fifteen year old boys. I know that you break the laws of space time and were _never_ that young, but surely you remember what most teenagers are like?"

He frowned, but there was humor in his eyes. Charles would never have brought up his childhood, even obliquely, and there was something bracing about Mystique's jabs. "I recall; and the boy is comparatively focused… There's just so much he needs to learn."

But that wasn't really the problem; Magneto had never imagined that most recruits would come to him already trained. It was the boy's devotion that was so troubling; there was something relentless about it. _I learned to identify metal by taste/ figured out a new leg-lock/ topped my old score in the flight simulator... do you love me now?_ Toad didn't even realize he was doing it.

"Maybe I should have sent him to Charles, just until he was fully grown. I could have told him it was a spying mission."

"You could have, but it's too late now." Mystique sat on one of his armchairs with one knee pulled up to her chin. "He knows too much, and he could never pretend to be a turn-coat." She rolled her eyes. Toad didn't take to lying or, well, anything social as well as he did to mechanics.

"Look. I'll find a brand of makeup that doesn't give him a rash and I'll take him out more. He can at least learn to go to McDonalds without seeming like he's planning to rob the place. And if that doesn't mellow him out I'll buy him some porn. Or a Gameboy. Something he can channel his borderline OCD into."

"_Ugh_. Raven, no videogames, please. He's already undereducated: he needs every IQ point at his disposal."

She laughed. "You're such a snob, Erik. Good thing you're a mutant, or else you'd be just another elitist bastard."

"I like to think I have other redeeming qualities." He almost loved her when smiled that relaxed, mocking smile.

Mystique's gold eyes flashed as she rose from the chair. "Why Erik, I thought you didn't need redemption." The scales on her feet scraped against the floor as she left his office. He wondered if he would ever find a line she couldn't easily reply to.


End file.
